Laser modulators have been in use for 20 years. Initially discrete lasers were positioned next to discrete modulators so that higher performance signaling (and speeds above 10 Gbps) could be attained. While this technique has been commercialized it is not optimized. That is it does not reach the low cost targets, or space/size requirements, and takes lots of time to align the components, place them, package them, and test them.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser and polymer modulator integrated on a common platform.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser and polymer modulator integrated on a common platform with novel new design and process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser and polymer modulator integrated on a common platform with more efficient coupling between source laser and optical modulator, efficient 3-layer polymer modulators, higher performance (multi GHz), and very low voltage to allow direct drive without the use of a driver circuit.